Revamping the Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When an accident causes Whampire and Sasha to lose their memories, Ben must do all he can to help them remember each other!


It was a calm, quiet evening at the Grant Mansion, Ben, Sasha, and Whampire were trying to find something worth watching on the TV. Ben got channel stuck on Darkfall, a Jennifer Nocturne movie.

"Change the channel." Whampire said.

Ben turned to Whampire. "Why? It's a vampire movie."

"Because it's got lame vampires in it." Sasha answered.

Whampire took the remote control from Ben. "Yeah, Ben. These kind of vampires make a Vladat sick to his stomach. Let's watch the real good stuff." He flipped the channel and found a movie with a classic cape wearing vampire about to drink the blood of a screaming maiden.

"Oh, come on! These old school vampire movies are corny!" Ben complained.

"Just weatch it, Ben. This is a movie worth our attention." Whampire said.

All of a sudden, the wall exploded and Fistrick came busting in.

"Knock, knock, bro!" Fistrick was armed with a lethal alien weapon.

"WHOA!" Ben was about to activate the Omnitrix, but Sasha stopped him.

"It's okay, Ben. Whammy's got this."

Whampire launches himself off the couch and tackled Fistrick out of the house. Sasha grabbed the popcorn and headed outside.

"This is gonna be good!" Sasha started munching while Whampire got to punching.

Fistrick and his gang tried to blast Whampire. But he sliced their weapons into pieces and started pounding them into ground beef.

The fight ended as quickly as it started. The Plumbers were called in and the crooks were promptly arrested.

Sasha gushed as Whampire returned to the mansion. "My hero."

Whampire wrapped his arms around Sasha. He purred as he and Sasha kissed each other deeply.

"Gross!" Ben stuck his tongue out.

"There's nothing you can't do is there, babe?" Sasha said, cuddling against Whampire's strong chest.

Ben frowned. "Get real, Sasha. Even Whampire has his limits."

Sasha gasped. "Ben! How could you say something like that?! My Whammy can handle anything!"

"No one's good at everything!" Ben pouted like an angry child.

Whampire arched a brow. "Oh, yeah? I bet I can beat you at arm wrestling...without touching your arm."

Ben laughed. "What?! That's ridiculous! You can't do that! Nobody can!"

"Want me to prove it?" the Vladat challenged.

"Yeah! Prove it, Fang face!" Ben held his arm out, ready to arm wrestle.

Whampire just grinned and looked deep into Ben's eyes, then used his hypnosis. Ben moaned as he was hypnotized and fell over.

"Ha! See, Ben? He's the best!" Sasha said.

Ben got up and shook the hypnosis out of his head. "That's cheating!"

Sasha hugged the Vladat. "My Whammy-kins is strong and smart! I love you, babe."

Whampire swept Sasha into his arms. "I'm just batty for you, angel."

Ben gagged when they kissed again. He didn't know why, but Ben was getting jealous of Whampire. Maybe it was because a super cute girl like Sasha was fawning over a creepy vampire alien instead of him.

But how can Ben compete with Whampire? The alien was always a step ahead of him and always took advantage of Ben's weaknesses, like hypnotizing or tickling him.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." Ben lied as he walked away.

"Okay! Hurry back! The movie gonna start again soon!" Sasha called out.

"Allow me to get the popcorn, my love." Whampire said. He blew Sasha a kiss before fling ti the kitchen. Sasha giggled and blew a kiss back.

Ben groaned, rolling his eyes. He wandered down the hallway, feeling nauseous from all the love.

"I just don't get it. How did Whampire and Sasha end up together? Even Kevin and Gwen don't get all mushy-gushy like those two. In fact, Rachel told me that Sasha was a complete scaredy cat. She would be terrified of vampires, ghosts, and all sorts of monsters. What could have come over her to make her love Whampire so much?"

"Hey, Ben!" Sasha called form downstairs and get that special butter Frankenstrike made? It's the yellow stuff in the beaker."

"'Kay!" Ben shouted back. He went into Frankenstrike's lab and it looked just as creepy as ever. "I can't believe Frankenstrike wastes his time inventing his own condiments and thinking of ways to tickle torture people. Doesn't he have anything better to invent? Like a super-cool blaster to kick bad guy butt with?"

Ben found the butter next to a strange deuce that looked like a remote control. He reached for the butter, but the beaker was slippery and it slipped right through Ben's fingers. The hero yelped when the contents spilled on one of Frankenstrike's inventions.

"Oh, man!" Ben pulled the beaker away. The machine sparked as it was short-circuiting. Several bolts of electricity shot out and almost struck Ben!

"AAAAAHHH!" Ben ducked as the jolts bounced around the room. They zipped out of the lab and two loud screams were heard.

"Whampire! Sasha!" Ben got up and ran out of the lab. He found Whampire laying in the hallway unconscious.

"Whampire!" Ben tried to help his friend. He turned Whampire onto his back. "Whampire! Whampire! Wake up!" Ben shook him, hoping he would awaken.

Whampire started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the human looming over him. The Vladat looked surprised, then pleased to see Ben.

"Dude! Thanks goodness you're alright-" But Ben was suddenly snatched by Whampire. He gripped Ben's arms and held him off the ground. "HEY! What are you-?!"

"Ahhh, excellent." Whampire purred. "You will serve me well, my slave."

"SLAVE?! Whampire! What are you talking about?!"

Whampire frowned. "Who is this 'Whampire' you speak of? You dare insult your new master?!" He spat a Corruptura at Ben's forehead.

Ben gasped when he realized that lightening bolt must have scrambled Whampire's brain and lost all his memories! Now he's acting like an evil Vladat!

He watched in terror as Whampire licked his lips. "You look quite scrumptious, but I am craving something sweet for my breakfast. The energy of a fair maiden is what I want. You will fetch one for me, my slave!"

Ben struggled, but the Corruptura kept him in place. "NO! Never!" he grunted out.

Whampire snarled at Ben's defiance. "Then perhaps a little mesmerizing will convince you." He swept his arm over the lower half of his face and began to use his hypnosis on Ben.

Ben quickly moved his eyes away from Whampire's.

"Ah, ah, ah. Look directly into my eyes..." Whampire ordered.

Ben felt his eyes move toward Whampire's swirling gaze. He stared into them and felt his mind giving in.

"Yessss, do not resist." Whampire hissed. "You are under my power, look into my-"

"Hello?" a sweet voice called from downstairs.

Whampire turned away, breaking his spell off of Ben. "What was that?"

Ben blinked the hypnosis from his eyes. "Sasha!" he gasped. She must have gotten zapped too!

"Sasha?" Whampire grinned his fangs with delight. "Well, well, a fair maiden has come to me instead."

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ben shouted.

Whampire pointed his clawed finger at Ben. "Hush."

As commanded, Ben's mouth was closed shut. He tried to open it, but couldn't.

Whampire looked over the upstairs balcony and spotted Sasha wandering around. "I may as well have some fun terrorizing this little morsel. A good scare always gets their energy ripe for the draining."

Sasha was wandering around the dark. spooky mansion. She had no idea who she was, what was going on or why was she here. All she could remember was feeling a sudden shock and waking up in a creepy house.

And she was absolutely terrified.

"H-Hello...?" Sasha was shivering from her fear.

Suddenly, a bat swooped down and flew around Sasha.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! BAAAAAAAT!" Sasha screamed. She ducked down to avoid the flying creature.

A deep, frightening laugh was heard. Sasha looked up and watched the bat transform into Whampire. He smiled his huge fangs at her, his green eyes flashing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sasha ran with tremendous speed down the hallway. She hurried to the doorway but Ben was blocking her only exit.

Sasha turned the other way, but Whampire flew in front of her and spat a Corruptura at her. Once the parasite landed on her forehead, Ben knew Sasha was doomed. He couldn't move his body, he couldn't move his mouth, Sasha was going to be drained.

Then Whampire will enslave and drain the energy of everyone in town.

The Vladat eyed Sasha with ghoulish anticipation. He took in her large, frightened eyes, her trembling body, and...her beautiful ice blue eyes again.

"Hmm, I must say you are quite...interesting." Whampire mused. He ran a hand through Sasha's long, golden brown hair.

"P-Please! D-D-Don't drink my blood!" Sasha stammered out. She was too scared to scream.

Whampire laughed. His laugh sending chills down Sasha's spine. "Drink your blood?! Oh, no! I prefer people's energy, my dear." He put a hand under Sasha's chin. "But as delicious as you are, I...just can't take a bite out of you."

Ben blinked in shock. Whampire _wasn't_ going to drain Sasha?!

"I feel like I want to do something else to you." Whampire said. But what was it? Whatever he was feeling, Whampire didn't be want to harm this scared, yet incredibly beautiful girl.

Sasha whimpered, breaking Whampire's trail of thought. Now he felt bad for scaring her. "Oh, but you are frightened." Whampire said, gently brushing Sasha's cheek. "I will put you under my spell to tranquilizer your fear." He began using his hypnosis. "Just look into my eyes...deep into my eyes..."

Sasha gazed into Whampire's hypnotic eyes and feel under his trance.

Whampire chuckled. "You're even cute when you're hypnotized."

"Yes, Master." Sasha mumbled.

"Hmm, what do I do now?" Whampire rubbed his chin. "I have you in my power, and I already have a slave...what am I going to do with you, angel?"

He paused when he said that name. "Angel...?"

Ben remembers that 'angel' is Whampire's pet name for Sasha. He tried to say something, Whampire heard Ben's mumbles and decided to let him open his mouth.

"Whampire! Angel is your pet name for Sasha!" Ben blurted out.

"Pet name?" Whampire looked at Sasha and smiled. "Well, she does look like an angel." He looked at Ben and made him come forward. "Slave, who exactly is this girl?"

"Her name is Sasha and she's your fiancé! You two love each other like crazy! Totally batty!" Ben blinked. "Whoa. Did I just say that?"

"Really?!" Whampire looked back at Sasha, still hypnotized. "Hmm..." He returned his attention to Sasha. "Sasha? Angel?"

Hearing her pet name and hearing that alluring voice, Sasha muttered something.

"Angel? It's me...Whampire."

"W...W...Whammy?" Sasha moaned out.

"Kiss her." Ben said.

Whampire spun around. "What?!"

"Just kiss her. Trust me!" Ben said.

Whampire didn't hesitate. He kissed Sasha right on the mouth. Surges of electricity courses through them, they felt their minds returning to normal.

Finally, Whampire unhooked his lips and rubbed his eyes. "Sasha?"

Sasha blinked three times. "Whammy-kins?" She struggled. "Why can't I move?!"

"OH, SASHA!" Whampire removed the Corruptura and embraced his love. "I remember you!" He smothered her face with kisses.

Sasha giggled. "Whahahahammy!" She laughed from Whampire's ticklish kisses and joy from recovering her memories.

"Uh, guys?!"

They reunited couple turned to see Ben still frozen. "A little help here?!"

Whampire looked at Sasha and form an idea. "You know, Sasha. We haven't been paying much attention to Ben, have we?" He winked.

Catching his wink, Sasha giggled. "You're right. We should have some fun with him to show our thanks."

Whampire made a mental command for Ben to hold his arms up. "Oh, no! NO! PLEASE! I know what you're thinking! DON'T! DO IT!"

The two chuckled as the wiggled their fingers toward Ben. Sasha lifted up his shirt and Whampire started tickling Ben's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Go for his pits!" Sasha said.

"Yes, my love." Whampire tickled his way up Ben's body and attacked his underarms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! NOT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben screamed with laughter. Guess he had the old Whampire and Sasha back. "STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, babe. That's enough." Sasha said.

"Yes, angel." Whampire stopped.

As Ben gasped for air, Sasha gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Ben."

"You really saved us, kiddo." Whampire ruffled his hair.

"No...problem..." Ben breathed. He smiled. "I'm just glad you two are back together again." The last thing he would ever want is Whampire to act like an evil vampire again.

"Maybe you and I can still have some vampire fun, Sasha." Whampire said, putting his arms around her and using his hypnosis eyes.

Sasha laughed and looked away. "No, Whammy. Why don't I hypnotize you instead?"

"You hypnotize me?!" Whampire let out a laugh. "That's impossible!"

"Oh yeah?" Sasha pushed Whampire onto the bed and laid herself on top of him.

Ben decided to leave the two alone. He ran into omen of the empty bedrooms.

Whampire was caught off guard as Sasha was mere inches from his face. "Look into my eyes..." She whispered softly as she stared contently into Whampire's solid green eyes.

"Come closer and look into them." Sasha and Whampire's foreheads were touching. Whampire felt his heart melting from Sasha's beautiful eyes. He was put under a spell of Sasha's own creation.

"You cannot resist my beautiful eyes." Sasha purred. "You are under my spell."

"Yes, Master..." Whampire said with a smile, his mind in a haze. He was so enticed by Sasha's beauty, he really did felt mesmerized.

"You may kiss me." Sasha requested.

Whampire purred. "Yes, Master." He and Sasha kissed so deeply, so passionately, their hearts dancing inside them. Soon after, they pulled out the couch into a bed and snuggled in with each other.

"We really are meant to be." Whampire said.

"I couldn't agree more." Sasha said. She yawned and closed her eyes, fast asleep. Whampire out an arm around Sasha and fell asleep as well.

Ben watched from the hallway and smiled, happy that two lovers have been reunited and better than ever.

* * *

 **To guestsurpise: Let me know when you want to talk story ideas, Amiga! :)**


End file.
